Disney's Finding Twilight Jr 2016 Style
Cast * Marlin - Wander * Dory - Star Butterfly * Nemo - Favirento Sparkle * Gill - Dracula * Bloat - Booli * Peach - Kitty Katswell * Gurgle - Jamie * Bubbles - Pinchley * Deb/Flo - Princess Bluebelle/Misty * Jacques - Buhdeuce * Nigel - Discord * School of Moonfish - The 7D * Crush - Grunkle Stan * Squirt - Gregory * Mr. Ray - Mr. Green * Bruce - Black Hat * Anchor and Chum - Lord Boxman and Viktor * Blenny the Worried Fish - Panic Mouse * the Anglerfish - Sharptooth * the Seagulls - Deadly Six * the Whale - Carnotaurus * Jerald the Pelican - Johnny Porter * Tad - Herby * Pearl - Lola Loud * Sheldon - Mole * Dr. Phillip Sherman - Aku * Barbara - Lula * Darla Sherman - Aquamarine * Carol - Twilight Sparkle * Barracuda - Dragon from Samurai Jack * Fish Parents - King, Lynn Loud Sr. and Mr. Herriman * Fish roaming around in the neighborhood - Harvey Timbers * Mother Fish - Lila Test * Guppies - Kids from The Powerpuff Girls * Mr. Johanson - Darrell * Sponge Bed Mother Fish - Ms. DiMartino * Sponge Bed Guppy - Tuck Carbunkle * Jimmy Student that gets left behind - Li'l Gideon * Other Fish Students - Sherman Penny Peterson Kip Herby Kirbie Bert Chowder and The Cutie Mark Crusaders * Fishes Student that sees passing by - Colonel and His Henchmens * Fishes Student that sees Nemo 'swimming out to sea' - Petrie * One Drivers Hunters that took Nemo - Zorp * Two Pelicans the 'Shark' scene - Flint Lockwood and Samurai Jack * Patients - Mordecai and Rigby * Chuckles previous fish - Rodney * Squishy - Centirabajo * Jellfish Forest - Bill Cipher and His Minions * Sea Turtles - People of Gravity Falls * Sea Turtle Babies - Babies from Gravity Falls * Sea Turtle that passes on Marlin's story - Steven Universe * Three fish listening to turtle Minnow - Cosmo * Big Fish - Sparky * Lobsters - Elves from Christmas is Here Again * Swordfishes - DJ and Owen * Dolphins - Pizza Steve and Mr. Gus * Bird Groups - Aliens * Birds on Lighthouse - Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star * Pelicans - Jeff The Spider and Angel Dust * Krill swimming away - Legend Quest Characters * Davey Reynolds - World * Other Pelicans - Hazbin Hotel Characters * Boy in waiting room - Gumball Watterson * Crabs - Grim Gloom and Vlad * Fish group who get caught in a net - Marcianos vs. Mecicanos Characters * Animal Kdnappers Fishermen - The Amoeba Boys Gallery S1e1a Wander walking.jpg 2016-07-09-3-3.png My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest - Twilight Jr.png Dracula welcome.jpg Booli-pirate-express-2.09.jpg PuppyLove31.png 10690049 1439735446324442 700741765904650533 n 1.jpg Pinchley.png Bluebelle sitting.png Ian Isberto Adventures Series Wiki - Misty.jpg Buhdeuce-breadwinners-5.72.jpg Tumblr oz67slar1r1wfvmweo1 400.png S1e20a The Glooms Are Still Frogs.jpg S1e9 grunkle stan.png Greg and his pet frog.png Mr green.png CRD7.png Sibling Rivalry.mkv 000113969.png New Looney Tunes Wiki - Viktor.png Panic Mouse from Ratz.png Sharptooth.png Deadly Six Attacking.png 10232029184 3bf5302204 b.jpg Johnny Porter.png 139 101A v7 0032.png S1E14A Less teeth.png Mole.png Aku-samurai-jack-57.6.jpg Lula.jpg Aquamarine.png Twilight Sparkle I trust you S6E6.png Dragon from Samurai Jack.png King Pirate.png S2E01 Chow time in five, people.png Mr. Herriman.png Harvey Timbers From Welcome To The Wayne.png Lila Test.png BYGending.png Darrell-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-9.02.jpg S1E26A Ms. DiMartino giving a French lesson.png Youtubescratch Wiki - Tuck Carbunkle.jpg S1e20 Gideon has one book 3.jpg Sherman.png Penny Peterson.png Kip from Priscilla.PNG 3 Amigonauts banner 3903.jpg Bd26628d657723ef554a614c1bff1--chowder-cartoon-old-cartoons.jpg Cutie Mark Crusaders excited Crystail Empire S03E11.png Boom-boys1-1280x720.jpg Petrie.png Zorp.png Samurai Jack and Flint Lockwood Best Friends.png Mordecai.png Rigby.png Rodney by roastedstix-d7nqaiq.png Centirabajo.png S2E18 Bill and his friends laugh.jpg How big is the town of Gravity Falls uymkb.jpeg 8bkAVVK.png House Guest 042.png DadbraCadabra201.jpg B1c78b5de4f6404c8fc6cb913e4ad15f2cf6e6e3b77abb1b62d9e0fc1e70a71e.png Elves from Christmas is Here Again.png DJ.png Owen.png Pizza Steve.png Mr. Gus.png Maxresdefault The Mob Crossover Kill Vampire.jpeg SpongeBob.jpg Patrick Star.jpg Jeff.jpg Dc 0efYV0AAGV4e.jpg World.png Gumball-watterson-the-amazing-world-of-gumball-48.3.jpg Welcome to the Neigbourhood 3.png Vlad Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi.PNG Screenshot 20180401 200434.png The Amoeba Boys - Powerpuff Girls-.jpg Voice Cast Trailer Scenes * Finding Twilight Jr. Part 1 - New Parents * Finding Twilight Jr. Part 2 - A Terrible Fate * Finding Twilight Jr. Part 3 - First Day of School Remake * Finding Twilight Jr. Part 4 - Field Trip * Finding Twilight Jr. Part 5 - The Dropp Off/The Argument * Finding Twilight Jr. Part 6 - Twilight Jr. Gets Captured * Finding Twilight Jr. Part 7 - Wander meets Star * Finding Twilight Jr. Part 8 - Meeting Black Hat, Lord Boxman and Viktor * Finding Twilight Jr. Part 9 - Heroes are Friends, Not Food * Finding Twilight Jr. Part 10 - The Tank Gang 1 * Finding Twilight Jr. Part 11 - The Tank Gang 2 * Finding Twilight Jr. Part 12 - The Abyss/Sharptooth Attack * Finding Twilight Jr. Part 13 - Twilight Jr.'s Initiation * Finding Twilight Jr. Part 16 - You Mean You Don't Like Me/Fish Impressions * Finding Twilight Jr. Part 17 - Bill Cipher and His Minions * Finding Twilight Jr. Part 18 - The Filter * Finding Twilight Jr. Part 19 - People of Gravity Falls * Finding Twilight Jr. Part 20 - The Good News * Finding Twilight Jr. Part 21 - Off Ramp * Finding Twilight Jr. Part 22 - Star Speaks Carnotaurus * Finding Twilight Jr. Part 23 - Algae * Finding Twilight Jr. Part 24 - Inside the Carnotaurus/Sydney Harbour * Finding Twilight Jr. Part 25 - Aquascum/Creatures * Finding Twilight Jr. Part 26 - Aquamarine * Finding Twilight Jr. Part 27 - Goodbye Star * Finding Twilight Jr. Part 28 - Twilight Jr. and Star * Finding Twilight Jr. Part 29 - Maxicanos Net/Reunion Remake * Finding Twilight Jr. Part 30 - Back on the Reef Remake * Finding Twilight Jr. Part 31 - Tank Escape/End Credits Remake Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:Finding Nemo Movies Spoofs Category:MLPCV